


Muster

by xylazine



Series: FFXIV write 2020 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylazine/pseuds/xylazine
Summary: Minfilia battles with self-doubt.
Series: FFXIV write 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906261
Kudos: 3
Collections: Final Fantasy Write Prompt Challenge 2020





	Muster

She would muster her courage and ask him to take her there, to the edge of the desert, where the light had claimed so much. She would tell him it was okay, that she was willing to trade her life for his happiness. She was only a reminder of what he lost, barely even a person. So what did it matter if she forfeit her existence? 

Except she didn't want that. She wanted to figure out who she was, beyond the oracle of light. She wanted to find a way to fight against the sin eaters and bring an end to the endless reign of light. 

But how could she be so selfish? Her mere existence meant that another would disappear. Another with friends, family, hopes and dreams. 

Minfilia hugged her arms around herself. Didn't she have those, too? Didn't see want to carve a place for herself in this world? Didn't she deserve that? To be a person rather than a puppet locked away to be used or as a reminder of all one lost? 

Why was it always like this? Why did these thoughts have to war so tirelessly? Why couldn't she have just been born a normal girl without some mysterious destiny tied to her? 

She shook her head. As consuming as these thoughts could get, she was stronger. She wouldn't let them dictate her actions. She might not know what the future held, or even which decision she would ultimately make, but she would not let them control her. She was the oracle of light and she would decide her own path.


End file.
